Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better!
by stargatefan777
Summary: Sam and McKay have a major disagreement....no pun intented.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here's my new story. Have you guys ever heard the old song "anything you can do I can do better"? well, strangely enough, that's where I got the idea for this story lol: **

**Disclaimer: no I don't own stargate, the characters, and all that good stuff (although I wish I did)**

**Plot: Sam and McKay have a "sing-off"**

**Enjoy  **

**---------------------------------**

Sam Carter in the mess hall having a nice meal of tea and blue jell-o.

SG-1 had just gotten back from a mission as usual. This time, their job was to locate a Tok'ra spy who was posing as a Jaffa and get him to safety which they managed to do with a few scrapes and bruises.

She took a sip of her tea, and was just about to put a spoonful of jell-o in her mouth when she heard from behind her,

"My, my, my! Aren't we sexy as ever today!"

She dropped the spoon back in the cup, shut her eyes, and through clenched teeth asked,

"What are you doing here McKay!"

"Ah! Well, first its DR. McKay to you, and I came by just to see you."

"McKay!" came the annoyed reply.

"Alright! Well, General Hammond asked that I come down to help you work on the Shield Enhancement Generator," he replied looking put out.

"Why?"

"Because, my DEAR Samantha, you are much to tired to work on it yourself."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" he proceeded to start walking away.

Sam turned back to the table.

McKay bent down and whispered in her ear,

"…plus, everyone knows I'm better than you,"

Sam quietly sang "Anything you can do I can do better!"

"I can do anything better than you!" McKay sang back as he walked away.

On his way out of the mess hall they both started sing/shouting "no you cant!" "yes I can!" until he was finally out of sight.

Sam looked around and noticed she was getting a lot of stares. She sat down hard with a grunt of frustration and tried to resume eating.

All of a sudden McKay's head poked out from behind the door and he shouted "Yes I Can!"

Sam had had enough!

---------------------

heehee I think that's enough for now. I'll leave you to wonder wat she does to him 


	2. Chapter 2

Im really sorry about making you guys wait so long but real life has a bad habit of getting in the way of my writing lol I wont make you wait any longer…

**------------------**

Sam jumped out of her chair and started chasing McKay through the halls not realizing where they were going. She burst through a door McKay had gone through and suddenly realized it was Gen. Hammond's office.

McKay was practically hiding behind a very surprised Gen. Hammond. Sam realized what she did and snapped to attention.

"General, sir, I'm sorry sir, I hadn't realized where…I mean…I—"

"Its alright Major," said Gen. Hammond. He had always had a soft spot for Jacob's daughter.

"Thank you sir," replied a very relieved Major Carter.

"General I think you should take this Shield project away from Major Carter," put in McKay from his hiding place.

"And whatever would I do that for?" asked Hammond.

"Well obviously, as this recent outburst of anger shows, Major Carter is to tired and has impaired judgement that may wind uo hurting someone or something in the lab," McKay said with a smirk.

Sam's eyes grew wide with dread. She had been working on this project for weeks. She couldn't lose it now!

-----------

**sorry that's all I have time for now..will update sooner this time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Omg u guys I am soooo sorry…I have had to be studying for exams that r coming up and will need to do more of it in the near future….

**----------------**

"I see. Well it seems to me Dr McKay, that you are the one who should be taken off this project," replied General Hammond with a calm appearance.

"Me! But, I, General, why!" asked a stunned Rodney.

"The reason Major Carter has had this " 'outburst of anger'" as you call it was because she was provoked by a certain Dr. who coincidentally is hiding behind me at the moment."

Sam suppressed a laugh.

"Now, if you wish to continue this project with Major Carter I advise that you learn how to mind your manners or I will have you removed from my base. Do you understand?" he asked in a "General Hammond" voice.

"Well I—"

Gen. Hammond cut him off with a glare.

"Yes sir." McKay replied frustrated.

He walked off in a huff.

Sam laughed in relief once he was out of ear shot.

"Thank you very much General!"

"Your welcome Sam. If he gives you anymore problems, come and tell me about it. But don't you be the instigator," he replied with a small smile.

"Who? Me sir? Never!" Sam said with a grin.

"Dismissed," said the General with a laugh.

Sam bounded out the door with high spirits and a grin on her face.

This was gonna be a great project!

--------------

**ok once again, sorry for the shortness but more longer chapters are coming lol**


End file.
